Shadows of the White Dove
by lionsfang51
Summary: An unforeseen event occurred when the darkness swallows Euphemia Li Britannia at the Kannmie island. How will this effect the outcome of both sides of the opposing military factions? Post Sawasaki episodes it a AU, including Ace Combat references.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tokyo Settlement Imperil Air Force Base, Area 11(Japan), Holy Empire of Britannia**_

The guard yawned in his armored air traffic control tower, yawning as he watched two ADF-FALKEN jet-fighters land; they were on a sortie around the Tokyo settlement. It was such a boring job but he was honestly glad that he didn't have to go on another search mission or hunt down the terrorist. Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia and her knights ordered the police and the military to find Euphemia, working round the clock till she was found.

It's been a week but the news is still raving about Sub-Viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia's disappearance and the failure of Euphemia's Knight of Honor.

The Britannian guard checks his watch, reading 10:48 PM, and shrugged

"Guess I'll take that small nap." the soldier said to himself.

Suddenly, a loud sound caused the guard to jumped "What the-" it was an explosion of some sorts and it seemed to have come from one of the hangers of the Tokyo Settlement Imperil Air force base, "I-It must be those terrorist!" The soldier shouted alarmed and without thinking, pushed the alarm button.

The shrill ring of the alarm rang about the base, sending the Knightmares, the soldiers, and the mech around the perimeter on full alert.

* * *

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11(Japan), Holy Empire of Britannia 11:16 PM**_

The Gekka was now successfully in mass production in Kyoto and India. With Britannia's most advanced Knightmare frame, the Gwen, now under the possession of the Black Knights, along with someone from the six Houses of Kyoto who had volunteered to help the Black Knights boost public support, Zero's plans for Japans liberation were running smoothly.

Lelouch Lamperouge, along with his younger sister Nunnally who was dressed in her nightgown, had been sitting in the living room watching the news. It was mostly concerning the whereabouts of the Sub-Viceroy, Euphemia. Suzaku Kururugi, their longtime childhood friend and Euphemia's knight, had been suspended from the academy due to Euphie's disappearance.

Lelouch was not pleased. Suzaku was the only one who he could trust to protect Nunnally, but now he's gone.

The last time Lelouch had seen the princess was the time they spent the day stranded on Kamine Island together. The next morning they managed to run into Suzaku and Kallen, this of course led to confrontation between them. Euphemia had given Suzaku the command to fight in defense against him, being Zero at the time, and Kallen. However, without warning, a giant bird like sigil appeared bellow them, glowing red. The sky went dark, and the black smoke that came out of the ground had temporarily impaired their vision, taking Euphie.

A noble appeared on the news with the news reporter discussing the possibility of the third princess being found and killed by Zero.

"Do you think they'll be able to find her in time big brother?" Ask Nunnally with hint of worry in her voice. Euphie had been her most favorite stepsister.

"Knowing Cornelia, they'll definitely find her, Nunnally," Lelouch replied assuring his little sister while holding her hand. Nunnally smiled in returned.

"I just hope Nina is will be okay." Nunnally added. They both knew how much of a fanatic Nina can be when it _comes_ to Euphie. "I've hadn't heard from her since after what happen."

"I heard from Milly and Rivalz that Nina will be coming to the student festival on Saturday."

"I'm glad," Nunnally's smile brightened, "Euphie saved her life, and she really looked up to her, maybe that will cheer her up more."

Just when he was about to say something- "_We interrupt with this special news bulletin; there has been an attack at the Tokyo Settlement Imperil Air force base."_ The screen began showing live footage of the air force base which lay in ruins. Most of the fires have been put out by the military firefighters.

Lelouch watched with interest while the news reporter continued rambling on about what happen. Who could have done this? It couldn't have been the Black Knights and C.C. was fast asleep in his room.

_"We will reveal more information as it develops,"_ the news reporter said.

It doesn't matter right now, he'll have time to ponder this tomorrow. It was late and time to take Nunnally to bed now.

"Looks like way past bed time." He said as he turned off the TV mid report.

"Okay big brother."

* * *

_**JLF Naval aircraft carrier, the Sea of Japan, 11:46 PM**_

"Black Dragon, commence landing check, you are clear to land," Said the automated voice.

The jet-fighter pilot then activated the landing gear, lifted the nose of the plane and landed softly on the deck. The maintenance crew started rushing in with a ladder to inspect the stealth fighter.

"Oi! Took you long enough," shouted the lilac haired girl wearing her blue business winter jacket, with dress pants, wearing a black beret. She walked to the CFA-44 with her arms crossed as the pilot opened the canopy, getting out the cockpit, and climbing down the ladder.

"So-" She punch him in the shoulder "Ouch! What the heck was that for!?" he winced as he rubbed his left shoulder.

"You know pretty darn well what Yuji-kun," The girl replied then with a long awkward pause "First, I'd like to congratulate you. You're the first JLF officer to go on an air strike." She said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm honored, I guess." The pilot replied nonchalantly.

"Oh and second, you need to be more informative to your commanding officer. Third, you are late again." The young commander said sternly. "I was starting to worry that you might never come back."

"Right… my apologies commander Nigma." The dragon pilot saluted.

Nigma and Yuji were related. They had been apart of the Japanese Liberation Front for four years as patriots to the imperial crown princess Kaguya and the land of the rising sun. Their talents and skills in the field had been recognized by the higher-ups of the JLF, due to trench management.

"At ease soldier." She raised her hand.

"Anyways, as I was saying your strategy worked pretty well. Didn't think this bird could get me through the enemy radar and the ADMM special weapon was incredible. It took out all the targets in one shot." He pointed out while they walked to the elevator that led to the hanger deck.

"I told you, the stealth features of this plane had been improved. Not like what happen seven years ago Yuji-kun." Nigma said as she pushed up her glasses, he simply nodded in return. "And I'm glad that you enjoyed the ADMM, I've never seen it in action though. This assignment will definitely send a message to those Britannians."

"So, does that mean are we can head back to HQ commander?"

"Yep, mission complete. So yeah we can report back and you can get some rest on the way." The girl yawned.

"You look tired." Yuji commented to his younger cousin, Nigma is good for what she does but sometimes it can be tiring.

"I'm not tired." Nigma hissed in annoyance. "If you need me for anything I'll be at the bridge." She turned on her heels and headed back to the elevator.

Yuji shook his head and sighed.

"Well… okay, good night commander. Don't stay up till morning." Yuji said and started heading to his private quarters.

* * *

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11(Japan), Holy Empire of Britannia 2:16 AM**_

_He was standing on a wide plinth, of what might have been marble. Before him was a series of flat ovoids, arranged as a set of stairs. They led up to what appeared to be a temple, its style broadly Greco-Roman. The dark clouds that covered the sky turned to black and purple, the reflection like moon light. Then he froze at the site of someone there._

_It was her, it was Euphie._

_With her pink hair covering her eyes, she was standing between two tall stone pillars, chains on both her wrists. Lelouch was about to run toward her until he saw the shackles chained to her arms begin to lift her up._

_Out of nowhere, blue flames had appeared and encircled him._

The he woke up. He found he was sitting on a chair as Nunnally lay in her bed, still sleeping. It was just a dream, or rather more like a nightmare than a dream. The dream couldn't possibly mean anything right? He checked his cell phone; it was 2:16 AM.

_"The stars are the same," she said quietly, framed by the red blanket of his cloak._

"Euphie…" The raven haired student thought of her sadly. Just what was going on? He suspected C.C. knew something about this. At this point, Lelouch was willing to do just about anything to see her again. But the only right thing to do was to continue on with the plans for the rebellion.

He got up from his chair and kissed Nunnally's forehead.

"Goodnight Nunnally." He whispered and closed the door behind him.

Almost all the lights on the campus were turned off at night. A small white animal sprinted around the campus like a shadow. Eyes and a red jewel on the forehead glowed in the dark, it looked both ways, and then it continued to sprint.

It eventually found the schools warehouse, the lamp still on but the warehouse was close shut. The white cat stepped into the light. It had long pointy ears with black colored on the tips. The paws were colored black with spiky dark fur on the tip of its tail. It wore a silver collar embedded with a gold geass sigil and a short cape.

The jewel on its forehead started to glow brighter; using telekinesis to open the warehouse door, it went inside, the door closing slowly and quietly.

* * *

**Old concept:** I was planning to have Cheese in a dark chao walker(from the Sonic the hedgehog series) and the Lancelot for this one-shot. I wanted Cheese as the comic relief.

**Inspiration: **The Island of the Gods episode is my most favorite one in season 1 of Code Geass, Card Captor Sakura, browsing through Ace Combat wiki, and reading fanfic's.

A/N: This prologue chapter takes place after the Sawasaki regime episode and before the Ashford Academy festival. I plan to have at least three arc's, (Nigma and Yuji are one of few support characters for the JLF for this arc as well as one character making her cameo appearance from Ace combat 5), If I ever find a beta reader, I'll proudly continue this fan-fic.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as me writing it. I'm actually working on another Code Geass fanfic project.

P.S special thanks to Masaki4everDead for proofreading this chapter.

Code Geass (cc) SUNRISE Ace Combat references (CFA-44 and ADF-FALKEN) (cc) Namco


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and Ace Combat except for OC's**

Festival and Fireworks part 1

Saturday (six days later)

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11(Japan), Holy Empire of Britannia 8:29 AM**_

"Now Alice, are you sure you know how to pilot a knightmare frame?" Ask the president of the student council.

"Madam President, do you really have to ask me that every time you see me about to use this thing? You know I take basic military training!" The ponytailed blond haired fifteen year old student retorted.

"Okay, okay. I just want to make sure." She said as she began to think and pace back and forth. "But, can you handle the world's largest pizza dough?"

Alice slap her forehead and grunted.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding around. I'm sure you do fine at the festival," Millay cheerfully said as she patted Alice's shoulder. "And besides, now that Suzaku isn't here at the moment you will be taking his place."

"Well I can honestly say… wait what?!" She blurted out unbelieving. The very idea of a none Britannian, a number at that, making the world's largest pizza? The same one that lost the princess? That's insane!

"Madam President!" A ginger haired student ran up to the two girls with her clipboard.

"Oh, hey Shirley!"

"I just wanted to let you know that we just finish with the preparations for the festival." She smiled and gave the clipboard to Millay.

The blonde flipped through a few pages on the clipboard to inspect it.

"All right then we're good to go."

…

"Good morning everyone. We are now opening the annual Ashford Academy Festival, staring the world's largest pizza."

"Meow, Meow!"

C.C. felt groggy. She heard people cheering and clapping outside Lelouch and Nunnally's house. She turned over to check the clock reading 9:00 AM. At first she had no idea what that loud noise was that woke her up from her wonderful dream, but now she remembered; today was the day of the world's largest pizza ever created by man. She immediately got up from her bed and put on her borrowed school uniform and adjusted her lime colored hair into two ponytails.

"I love pizza." She said to herself and skipped out the door.

…

Lelouch took to the more private balconies above the schoolyard talking to Diethard through his headset.

"So the JLF naval fleet is planning their next move?" He was leaning on the railing.

"It would appear so my lord. They'll be launching a second airstrike on the Tokyo Settlement tonight." Was the response.

"Tonight? Now that sounds fascinating." He said sarcastically. "Did Kyoto mention any sort of JLF's pacific targets?"

"Yes. They told us that the JLF's next target is the Government Bureau."

"This doesn't sound surprising." Lelouch suspected the JLF to make this foolish tactic. "The JLF may have their first successful bombing run, but the Viceroy's palace is heavily fortified. Nearly impossible for an air raid."

"I'm sure the Japanese stealth planes can get pass the Britannian radar like last time, sir."

Yes for the first time in Japan's military history they had lunched a surprise attack against a foreign superpower. Lelouch was quite impressed, but he still wanted to know how the Japanese Liberation Front was able to keep few remnants of the fleet and aircraft. Could this have anything to do with the Chinese Federation? And whether or not that there next mission is going to be anything like his past mistake at the Shinjuku ghetto.

"Well then, I'm sure it's going to be a-"

"Hey Lelouch!" He had been unexpectedly cut off.

Crap its Millay. I'll call you back later." With that he hung up his headset phone and turned to face Millay.

"There you are Lelouch. I've figured you'd be up here."

"Is there something you need Madam President?" He asked calmly.

"I was wondering if you've seen Nina anywhere? She's running a little late and she did say she wanted to be at the festival." She said with a hint of concern.

Nina isn't here yet? Thats rather odd but then again, this might mean she still hasn't recovered since Euphie- No! He can't think about her. He can't be distracted like his enemy's. That how the JLF lunched a surprise attack against the Britannian air base in the first place.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I haven't seen Nina yet. Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, I did, but she didn't answered. Well… I hate for her to miss the festival…" She muttered and crossed her arms. "Anyways, moving on, can you chop the tomatoes in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

…

Inside the school's dark ad dusty warehouse, most of the goods were loaded on pallets. Music and people's cheering could be heard outside.

The white cat's green eyes snapped open as it felt a familiar presence, like a small jolt. It was C.C. and she was close by. The cat got up and stretched, wagging its tail playfully. If she was at the school grounds then that must mean…she wanted to sample the schools largest pizza. No surprise.

For two hundred years a certain green haired immortal and her horrible taste in food hadn't change one bit, the cat rolled it eyes. The cat thought it might as well cheek up on her. The white feline proceeded to walk outside before suddenly the doors started to open up, letting in all that bright light. The cat winced at the bright daylight. She had only been inside that dusty warehouse for six days. The cat caught a glimpse of the two humans that opened the warehouse door. It was a human student girl and a boy, not taking any chances of getting caught the cat ran on out past those two people.

…

"Wow did you just see that Alice!? That was a cat!" The blue haired boy exclaimed, his eyes grew wide as he flailed his arms.

"Yes Rivals it is. What is your point?" She asked.

"It was wearing a cape!"

"Ah, I see. It must have been Super Cat then." She chuckled. "Okay joking aside, can you please focus on the four sacks of flower we needed for the dough."

Rivals was too busy in his dream world rather than listening to Alice's gibberish. "I gotta tell Madam Prez! Maybe she'll finally give me that kiss!"

Her eyes widen in horror, thunder and lightning entered the mind of her hysteria. Millay Ashford's school wide witch hunt of dirty secrets is the last thing she wants to remember.

"No! No! No! No! And NO!" she scold.

Despite her protest Rivals ran off leaving Alice blinking in surprise. Alice shuddered at the thought. If he told the president of the student council about a stray cat with a cape she'll start a witch hunt, again.

"Oh no you don't get back here!" She ran off after him.

* * *

_**Viceroy's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11(Japan), Holy Empire of Britannia**_

The door slide open to reveal Princess Cornelia Li Britannia as she walked towards the execution site. Three prisoners were in body restraints and the guards were lined up with their assault rifles ready for their orders to execute. She looked at them in complete and utter disgust; these idiots were the reason she lost Euphie.

"Your highness, please give us another chance!" Cried a prisoner.

"You were lucky that I let fools like you live long enough to correct your past mistakes, but now it's too late. You had your chance." She said calmly but firmly.

"It wasn't our fault!" Another prisoner said. "If the sub-Viceroy had not behaved the way she did we would of-she would o-"

"Spare me your pitiful excuses!" She spat. She singled her guards and turned her heel.

The soldiers pointed their rifles at the prisoners, an officer raised his hand and said "Ready, aim, fire!"

The sounds of gunfire and bullet shots went off. It went on until there was no more ammo left. The princess turned to face the three prisoners. Now they are nothing more than bloody corpses. Cornelia frowned, she couldn't believe it. It's been three weeks. They should have found her sister by now and yet no clues and no leads. Her unlimited military and police resources in Area 11 were failing her. How long can this go on!? This was utterly intolerable to her!

The sounds of the sliding doors interrupted her thoughts. Could it be? She suddenly turned around hoping it was-no it was just her most trusted knight and her brother, Gilbert and Schneizel. The Britannian guards saluted the 2nd prince.

"This better be important Schneizel." She said irritably.

"My work here is finished, so I'll be returning to the homeland." He spoke ever so politely.

"What?! You can't be serious!" While Cornelia knew that her father hadn't made any sort of responses to Euphie's disappearance, according to Schnezel at least, she absolutely hated the fact that the prime minister had not been helping her all this time and now he's leaving. She could care less about what kind of project him and Barton were working on.

"I do apologies for that. I've not been with you in the investigation but I've been busy with my work and when it comes to the nobility I have a much bigger plate." He pointed out.

She made no response. She walked pass her brother, her knight trailing behind her.

"I did however, speak to your mother about this matter." Those words stopped the goddess of victory in her tracks along with her knight. Cornelia and Euphemia's mother was the leader of the White Wolves Faction and are probably the most well respected organization in Britannia. They have opposed the honorary Britannian system, the natives, and anyone that sympathized with them. Unlike the Purist Faction, her mother's organization's methods is by far the most extreme.

"You did?" She turned around to face Schnezel.

"Yes."

"What did she say?" She asked urgently. Cornelia's mother and the White Wolves never took her sister seriously.

"She wanted to speak with you in person via video link."

She grunted and her face turned into a scowl.

"Why should I talk to that women? She never cared about Euphie! If anything, mother would want to know the real reason why my sister choose a numbered monkey to be her Knight of Honor!" Cornelia yelled.

"Your mother might know the only clue to Euphemia's whereabouts." Schnezel added.

She paused before turning her back on her brother.

"Guilford, have you and my men made any progress on finding my sister?" The Knight shook his head.

"Unfortunately no your highness, we still haven't made any progress in finding Princess Euphemia." The Viceroy sighed. She really didn't want to talk to her mother.

"Fine then, I'll talk to my mother, but like I said before, she's not going to care."


End file.
